Breath - Changmin & Namgyu Part
by fishyehet
Summary: "Let me listen to your breathing." Inspiration from Breath song by Chen ft. Liyin


**Breath | ****Nam**

**Starring by TVXQ's Shim Chang Min | ****Ulzzang Girl's Ban Nam Gyu**

**Romance | ****Sad | ****Series—Ficlet | ****Teen**

.

.

.

"_Let me listen to your breathing."_

.

.

.

Suasana musim panas kali ini sepertinya membuat semua orang tampak malas untuk keluar dari rumah. Kebanyakan dari mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk tidur pulas di atas kasur yang empuk.

Jepang. Kali ini Jepang telah didatangi _Summer Time_. Namgyu terlihat tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuknya. 1 minggu sebelum ia sampai di negeri _Sakura_ ini, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas skripsinya. Dan beruntung sekali, ia lulus skripsi. Skripsi buatannya mampu membuat dosen Jepang nya itu terkagum. Yah, itu semua berkat… Shim Changmin.

BRAG

"Aih~"

Namgyu mengusap dahinya yang terbentur. Ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Apa_~ sakitnya.. menyebalkan" desis Namgyu.

Ia merutuk dirinya yang tak sengaja memimpikan _namja_ bernama Shim Changmin itu.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya kembali? _Jinjja_"

##########

Sementara itu, cuaca dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Changmin baru saja selesai berbelanja bersama adiknya. Ia tak sengaja melewati sebuah rumah dengan gaya Jepang yang sangat khas. Terlihat hiasan bunga _Sakura_ di halaman rumah itu. Ia jadi teringat pada _yeoja_ bernama Ban Namgyu. _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?_. Begitulah pikir Changmin.

"_Hyung_!"

Sebuah teriakan membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"_Hyung_, _eomma_ menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah!"

Ternyata itu teriakan adiknya.

"_Ne_! Aku akan masuk!" teriak Changmin.

Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

##########

Namgyu membereskan kasurnya. Kasur yang cukup berantakan ditinggali oleh seorang _yeoja_ sepertinya. Ia memang tidak seperti kebanyakan _yeoja_, dia bahkan sangat berbeda dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Namgyu menghela napasnya sejenak. Mengingat wajah _yeoja_ itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin ia dapat menggantikan posisi _yeoja_ itu.

_Bahkan.. aku masih bisa memikirkanmu~ apa kau juga memikirkanku?_

##########

Changmin menyantap sup rumput laut yang baru saja _eomma-_nya buat. Rasa sup ini mengingatkannya kembali pada Namgyu. _Kenapa ia selalu menghinggapi pikiranku?_

TUK TUK

Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya. _Siapa?_

"_Annyeong_~"

Changmin tertegun. _Yeoja_ ini lagi.

"_Annyeong_ bibi~" sapa _yeoja_ itu.

"_Annyeong_ Changmin _oppa_"

_Yeoja_ itu pun duduk di samping Changmin. Changmin merasa sedikit risih dengan kehadiran _yeoja_ ini.

"Kenapa kau kesini pagi sekali, Sooyoung-_ah_?" tanya ibu Changmin.

_Yeoja_ bernama Sooyoung itu pun menjawabnya bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama Changmin karena nanti malam ia akan pergi ke Jepang. Mendengar kata Jepang, Changmin sedikit merengut miris. _Jepang_.

##########

Namgyu keluar dari rumahnya. Melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Menatap taman yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasangan muda.

"Hm.. _bad summer time_"

**-1 minggu kemudian-**

Sudah 5 hari berlalu _yeoja_ bernama Sooyoung berada di Jepang. Changmin pun disuruh oleh ibunya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi usahanya tak dapat nilai di mata ibunya. Dan terpaksa, Changmin pergi ke Jepang. Dan hari ini pun ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kopi hangat di tangannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela _Shin Cafe_. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok seorang _yeoja_ yang tampaknya sangat ia kenali.

##########

Namgyu berjalan-jalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sejenak ia tertegun ketika ia melihat seorang _yeoja_.

"_Yeoja_ itu~"

Namgyu sedikit meringis. _Kenapa ia harus ada di Jepang? Apa… Changmin juga?_

##########

Changmin memicingkan matanya memastikan bahwa penglihatannya itu masih berfungsi. _Bukankah itu Namgyu?_

TAP

"_Annyeong oppa~_"

Changmin tak menghiraukan sebuah suara yang menyapanya. Tentu saja itu Sooyoung. Sooyoung sedikit merengut kesal.

"_Oppa_~"

Changmin melihat gerakan Namgyu dari kejauhan. Karena penasaran, Sooyoung mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Dan ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. _Siapa wanita itu?_

##########

Namgyu berusaha mengatur hatinya yang bergejolak tak karuan. Ia pun ingat dengan ucapan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk memesan makanan di _Shin Cafe_. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam _Cafe_ itu. Entah kenapa, ia ingin menoleh ke arah kanan. Dan tepat sekali. _Shimata! Namja itu ada disini dan dia sedang bersama yeoja itu~_

BRUK

Changmin secara spontan menolong Namgyu yang baru saja tertabrak oleh seorang pelayan. Sooyoung hanya meringis kesal dengan sikap tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Namgyu sedingin mungkin padahal di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang mengetahui Changmin masih memperdulikannya.

"Kau hampir terjatuh untung saja aku sigap menanganimu" ucap Changmin.

"Ehm.. apa kau mau bergabung bersama untuk makan bersama? Kami sangat sepi jika hanya berdua saja. Maukah?"

Changmin hanya menatap Namgyu. Dan Namgyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin memesan makanan disini bukan makan disini." ucap Namgyu dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Ah.."

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil dan Changmin? Ia membiarkan Namgyu pergi dari hadapannya. Semakin jauh dan jauh.

##########

Changmin tak dapat berkata apapun setelah kejadian itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh air yang keluar dari _shower_.

##########

Namgyu hanya dapat melihat foto terdahulunya ketika masih bersama dengan Changmin.

##########

"_Let me listen to your breathing. I can't forget you. You are my breath. Only You._"

**THE END**


End file.
